Filled
by QueenOfMischief13
Summary: Loki Silvertongue


FILLED

You were backed up against a wall of yours and Loki's bedroom as Loki knelt before you, both of you naked as he ate you out. Suddenly, you moaned loudly, afterwards gasping for breath with a soft, "Fuck, Loki…" One of your hands rested beside you on the wall, splayed out to help provide some support along with Loki's hands on your thighs, gripping you tightly. As for your other hand, it was twisted into Loki's hair, holding his head in place. _Christ, he is not called 'Silvertongue' for nothing…_ you thought fuzzily before throwing your head back, hitting the wall as you let out a strangled cry begging for release. You could feel an orgasm coming on and tightened your fist in Loki's hair, but he pulled away just before it hit you. You closed your eyes, letting out a frustrated sound as Loki rose quickly to grin down at you.

"No! You tease!" you pouted, going to grab him around the neck and pull his lips down to yours, but Loki stopped you, taking hold of your wrists before you reached him and holding them against the wall above your head. "Ah ah ah…" he intoned, leaning down to brush his lips against your ear, "How desperate are you?" You sucked in a breath as Loki nibbled on your earlobe. "I - I don't know what you mean…" you lied before Loki pulled away and roughly turned you to face the wall, pressing against you from behind. "Yes you do…" Loki breathed against the right side of the back of your neck, making you close your eyes and shudder, your breath quickening. "Loki…" you whimpered, barely audible. "Tell me! How much do you want me?" Loki snarled threateningly before attacking the spot on your neck that he knew would send you into a state of euphoric bliss. He had but to touch his lips to it to make you yelp and writhe against the wall, your fingers scrabbling for purchase, for something to hold onto. But he did not simply kiss the spot; he teased with his tongue, he sunk his teeth in, gently nibbling and sucking, his hair falling forward and tickling to add to the sweet torture. You collapsed, falling to your knees as they buckled beneath you. The wall provided little support as you clenched your fists against it and spoke loudly in a rushed voice, "I want you! I want you, Loki! Please! I want-" You paused to gasp in a breath. "I want my king to use my body as he sees fit!"

Suddenly, you felt that Loki was not behind you anymore. You turned quickly to see that he was now lying on his back on the bed, leaning on his elbows to look over at you with a cocky smirk. He lifted a hand palm up to extend one finger, curling it slowly in a 'come hither' gesture. "Come. Here. Now," he growled, emphasizing each word. Quickly, you found your legs to go running to him. But he held up a finger to stop you in your tracks at the edge of the bed. "You are not to do anything… unless I tell you to. Do not speak. Do nothing unless commanded. Is that clear? Nod if you understand," he said. Obediently and excitedly, you nodded. Loki smiled, pleased. "Good girl," he purred. "Now, get on top and face me," he said, gesturing to his erect length. You crawled onto the bed to straddle Loki, your core aching for the heat of his manhood, but knowing that you would get nowhere if you tried to fulfill your desire without his approval. So you waited.

You didn't wait long. Loki wrapped his left arm around your back to pull your bodies together as his right hand snaked down to tease your opening with the head of his cock. "I will grant your wish. Your king will fill you until your legs tremble; until your throat is raw; until the very heavens know my name," he whispered harshly. You tried desperately not to whimper; your bottom lip trembled as you stared lustily down into Loki's darkened green eyes. Loki grinned devilishly, knowing that you were desperate to let out a sound, yet obeying him nonetheless. You were rewarded for your compliance. Loki used his left hand to bring your head down to kiss your lips roughly as he pushed into you. He began thrusting up into you powerfully, wrapping both arms around your back as he kissed you. He noticed that his lips were met with no response, though. With a nip to your bottom lip, he pulled away from the kiss to growl, "You may kiss me." Instantaneously, you dove down to kiss his lips, unable to stop a small whimper. Loki heard it, but decided to allow it as he returned the kiss, pushing his tongue past your lips to fight yours for dominance. Loki only stopped the kiss when you had to break apart for air.

Growing tired of his position beneath you, Loki rolled the two of you over so that he loomed over you instead. He paused in his movements, slowly and teasingly rotating his hips as he watched you throw your head back silently, trying to remain still, as Loki had commanded. Loki ran his hands up your arms to catch your wrists tightly in his grasp, holding your arms over your head against the bed. He saw your fingers twitch, itching to move towards him. Loki decided to grant you a respite, seeing as how you had been very obedient so far. He brushed his lips against your ear, whispering, "I want you to struggle against me. I want you to squirm; to show me your desire." At once, he felt your resistance against his grip as you arched your back up to him, a whine escaping your lips. Loki tightened his hands around your wrists, not allowing you any room for movement. "No sounds, now," he said lowly, thrusting into you once, hard, to test your obedience. You bit your lip, gazing skyward, but not letting another sound out. You continued to strain your arms and squirm beneath him, your movements making Loki grunt, his desire growing.

"ENOUGH!" Loki shouted, bringing his face to within half an inch of yours. He released your wrists at last and pulled out of you to rise to a kneeling position. "Turn!" he ordered, pointing at you. You did, so that you lay on your stomach. "On your hands and knees, pet," he further commanded, his hands already at your waist as you obeyed. "I am going to take you now and I will not stop until I find release," he breathed as he trailed his lips up your back, coming to a rest by your ear. Once again, Loki guided himself into your wetness to pound into you. He kept his torso flush with yours, propping himself up with one hand while his other fondled your breasts, trailing down lower to rub your clit as he growled, "Cry out for me." You felt a flood of relief wash over you; keeping silent had driven you mad and Loki's long fingers rubbing circles around your clit didn't help the matter. "AAAH!" you called, letting out all the sounds you had been bottling up and filling the room with a sudden cacophony of pleasure. Loki joined you with grunts and groans of his own, adding a deep baritone into the mix.

Abruptly, Loki withdrew his hands, bringing them both to your back to press you down flat against the bed. Gripping onto your hips, Loki pounded into you faster and harder. "Cry out for me!" he prompted, "Who is your king?" You whimpered, amidst your cries, "You- you are!" "And who am I? Say my name!" Loki snarled. "Loki!" you called. Again, Loki ordered, "Say my name!" Again, you cried, "Loki!" And again, "SAY MY NAME!" "LOKI!" You felt Loki explode inside you, filling you with warmth as you heard him call out your own name, finding your own release with the thrill of being held down and dominated.

You both took a moment to catch your breath as Loki propped himself up overtop of you. Finally, he pulled out of you to rise from the bed. You started to follow, but Loki turned to point to you, a commanding look on his features. You started to ask him what he was up to, but were cut off when he lifted a finger to his lips, silencing you. "Did I give you permission to speak?" he asked in a velvety voice. At the questioning look on your face, an evil grin spread over Loki's face. "We're not finished yet," he said, snapping his fingers to make two clones appear on either side of the bed, facing you. "Not by a long shot," he finished, leaning against the wall and beginning to stroke himself as he watched his clones climb onto the bed with you.


End file.
